


Fire Meets Ice

by ShiTiger



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stork is once again stuck in the middle of a frozen terra while his team mates are off partying with the Blizzarians. He doesn't expect to run into any lizards... especially not Repton. Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terra Nore

**Fire Meets Ice**

_Chapter 1 : Terra Nore_

 

'We're doomed. Yet again, we're stuck in the middle of a frozen wasteland. And while the rest of the… team is off playing games with the Blizzarians, I'm stuck in this malfunctioning junk heap of a ship,' Stork grumbled loudly, pounding at the heating coils frantically.

Sitting back with a shiver, the green skinned youth glared around the room for another source of heat. His eyes fell upon his stork monitor… ok, so he liked to name his inventions after himself, what's wrong with that?!

'Absolutely nothing! I can name my inventions whatever I want. And I'm clearly entering the second stage of ice madness when I start talking to myself,' the merb groaned, walking down the steps off the ship. All around the ship was ice, ice, and more ice.

'Great. When the others get back, they'll find me frozen to death. That'll show them. Some critical mission this is. With my bad luck, I'd find an ice cave like last… time,' Stork stared at the hole that opened into the mountain in front of him. His monitor squeaked depressingly.

'Figures. I just hope I don't run into any lizards this time,' the green youth complained as he stepped farther away from the safety of the Condor, into the gaping mouth of the cave.


	2. Hot Springs of Doom

**Chapter 2 : Hot Springs of Doom**

**  
**

Those idiots. Ask them to do one simple task and they screw it up… as usual. If they weren't my brothers, I'd string them up by their tails and leave them to freeze. Of all the places we had to crash, it had to be Terra Nore.

Repton shivered (but if anyone saw, they'd never live to tell the story). Currently, his idiot brothers were fixing their bikes, and he was scouting the terra. He wasn't about to reduce himself to doing menial tasks.

'Hmmm… a cave,' Repton turned to look back at his brothers who were hopelessly trying to piece together their rides. With a roll of his eyes, he stalked off into the slightly warmer and dryer cave.

 

**(Stork)**

**  
**

'Hot springs, that's good. Possibly contaminated water that will give me a rash… or spread brain worms, that's bad,' Stork mumbled aloud as he studied the underground hotspring he'd stumbled upon deeper into the cave. Glancing back the way he came, he decided he'd die faster in the ship than in the cave.

Despite his grumbling, it was a well known fact (well, among merbs that is) that merbs loved hot springs. Being cold blooded meant that they couldn't survive long in cold climates, so a nice hot water soak was great for the bones.

Stripping off his uniform and folding it carefully, the youth stacked it and his precious monitor off to the side where it would be safe (unless there was a cave-in, that is).

'Beautiful warm…mmmm… feet love warm… hands love warm…' Stork looked around again, craining his ears for any unknown sounds. Hearing nothing, he relaxed back in the hot spring. There was no way Repton and his cronies would be hanging around on Terra Nore. Lizards hated cold as much as Merbs did.

Being alone with nothing but his thoughts was pretty normal for Stork. He enjoyed his privacy. The others were definitely more social than he'd ever desire to be. He just couldn't understand the attraction. Aerrow was always mooning over Piper… and Starling. Junko didn't seem to care either way about girls… maybe he was gay. And Finn… well, Stork was sure the blond was gay. In fact, he'd bet anything that the teen was so far in the closet he didn't even realize he was gay. After all, he chased after every human female he met, yet every time a girl tried to get close he'd push her away.

'I guess Finn's cute… for a human,' Stork decided. Mammals were so hard to understand. Lizards on the other hand… well, they were easy to figure out. Lizards had a one track mind. Being carnivores, mostly they thought of hunting down their prey and proving their dominance over anyone weaker than them.

'Heh, Repton and his cronies aren't very tough. I could take them… well, maybe not Repton,' Stork mused, thinking of the nicely muscled raptor… er, I mean, buff… ok, very hard to come up with an unattractive word for him.

After all, those little tattoo markings under his eyes were pretty attractive. Stork trailed his fingers over his own pierced ears fondly. Not many Merbs were brave enough to get their ears pierced. Most were too afraid of getting lead poisoning. Not that Stork hadn't been petrified at the time…

A tumble of rocks made the Merb whip his head around frantically, shivers wracking his body for a moment.

'Must have been the wind… or gnomes. Gnomes are evil. Especially lawn gnomes. They spy on people and take their secrets back to their underground lairs… plotting and planning to one day take over the world!' Stork stated to himself. Everyone one knew that lawn gnomes were the enemy of all good things in the world. And those who didn't… they'd find out someday.

Either way, we're all doomed.'

Relaxing back, the green skinned boy sighed as the heat spread through his body.

 

**(Repton)**

**  
**

Flicking his tongue out to taste the air, the raptor was pleased to note the slight taste of steam coming from one of the side tunnels. It could take his brothers hours to finish the repairs. Might as well enjoy the warmth, not to mention finally getting some peace and quiet away from his ever present crew.

Walking down the tunnel, Repton's ears suddenly perked at the faint sound of humming coming from deeper in the cave. Snarling under his breath, he continued on silently. Raptors were excellent hunters, after all. And whoever dared to enter the same cave as him was going to be in for a nasty surprise.

Claws flexing in anticipation, the lizard crept forward towards the narrow entrance where he could now clearly see the steam rising from the depths. A hot spring, perhaps? Once he'd gotten rid of the intruder, it would be a relaxing place to spend his time.

The raptor tensed to strike as he peered silently around the entranceway to catch a glimpse of the fool that was about to feel his wrath. He bit back a low growl as he spotted the green-skinned Merb soaking defenselessly before him. The paranoid storm hawk hadn't even noticed him.

This was the opportunity of a lifetime. He hadn't had the opportunity to… repay the pilot for his tricks. That little salamander had gotten the better of him once, but not this time. Repton flexed his claws again with a smirk. Oh yes… revenge was sweet.

… tbc…


	3. Fire Meets Ice

**Chapter 3 : Fire Meets Ice**

**  
**

'It's a good thing this room isn't fully iced over,' Stork mumbled to himself. The steam had done a good job of melting away the ice and exposing the bare rock underneath.

It would be hours before the rest of the Storm Hawks returned. Plenty of time to get back to the Condor and get the heating coils working again. Stork's head lurched around as the sound of rocks falling came from the entrance he had used. Nervously, the Merb stepped out of the hot spring and kept a careful eye on the rocky opening. Feeling amongst his clothes, he pulled out the monitor and scanned the tunnel.

'Hmmm…' Nothing. Turning, he walked towards the far entrance. Might as well scan that way too. Naturally, the steam made the monitor beep, but it made a special sound if it caught a live creature… well, anything bigger than a cat, that is.

With another shake of his head, he flipped his damp ebony hair out of his face with a huff of annoyance. He started to slip the monitor back into his pile of clothes in the corner of the cave, when suddenly…

 

BEEP! BEEP! BOOP!

 

The Merb froze, neck swiveling side to side. Nothing to the left. Nothing to the right. That only left… UP!

He didn't even have a chance to look when a loud thump sounded behind him and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his upper arms and chest, pulling him back against a solid body.

'Hello salamander.'

 

…tbc…

 

Author's Note : Don't you just love Repton's little nickname for Stork? It's so cute! His brother's "Toad" comment... not so cute.


	4. Things Are Heating Up

** Chapter 4 : Things are Heating Up **

**   
**

Stork drew in a startled breath, his heart pounding with fear… and anticipation. Here he was stark naked with a sexy… er, I mean dangerous Raptor holding him close.

'Did you really think you'd get away with that little stunt you pulled last time?'

The warm breath wafting over his sensitive ears nearly made his legs crumple underneath him, but those powerful arms kept him upright.

'You… you still remember that?' Stork stuttered, body heating up despite the frosted air drifting in from the tunnels.

Large brown arms turned the Merb around to face his captor. Repton leaned closer, pressing the green skinned youth against the rocky cavern wall.

'A Raptor never forgets his prey,' hissed the lizard.

Stork was the taller than most of his fellow teammates, except Junko, but Repton's sheer muscle mass made him seem larger than he really was. And the sharp, pointy spikes decorating the lizard's battle gear weren't very friendly looking. If only he'd take off his armor…

'So, salamander. Do you have any last requests before I decide how best to extract my… revenge?' the Raptor chuckled darkly. The voice startled Stork from his thoughts, eyes darting up from the lizard's burly chest he had been… admiring.

'I could help, er…' the Merb stuttered nervously.

'What?' Repton blinked down at his captive. This boy certainly was strange. Merbs, in a whole, seemed to be a strange species. Not that he ever saw many of them. His team had an unfortunate run-in a few years before with a ship of Murk Raiders. They had a Merb… but he seemed to fit right in with that crazy crowd of pirates.

This Merb, on the other hand, was delicate. Not scrawny, but just… strangely lean and agile. Brilliant with machines, not that the Raptor would ever say it out loud. As a pilot, his skills were hard to match. He always seemed to have some trick up his sleeve to get himself out of difficult situation. Still, Repton couldn't just let him go after he'd humiliated him in front of his brothers.

'I could help you…' the Merb whispered, head hanging. His body shook slightly… terrified for his life more than likely. Repton smirked at the thought of having such power over this youth. Here, in the middle of nowhere, the Merb was helpless. His friends were, no doubt, off playing with the Blizzarians. And being warm-blooded creatures, they had no idea that a frozen landscape such as this, could be deadly for a cold-blooded individual like a Merb… or a Raptor.

'I'm a Raptor. Why would I need help from a pathetic little worm like you?' the lizard snarled, enjoying the flinch that followed.

The little Merb was so defenseless… so delicious. It had been so long since he'd felt the heat of another person's body. Repton had only ever mated with Raptor females. It had never crossed his mind that he might one day want to sleep with another species… and a male at that. Still, having a Storm Hawk naked, afraid, powerless, alone… his body responded delightfully to all this. Perhaps he'd listen to the little one's request… then fuck him against the wall… or in the hot spring… so many choices.

'No… I mean… help you…' the Merb stuttered timidly.

'Help me what, little salamander?' Repton hissed, pressing his body closer. A four-fingered hand came up to rest on the Raptor's exposed golden chest.

'With…' Stork shuttered, uncertain of how to continue. Damn it all. He was so turned on right now, he was shocked the Raptor hadn't noticed, despite the fact that their bodies were pressed tight against each other.

Repton narrowed his eyes down at his captive. What was the little Merb mumbling about… oh. A chuckle escaped his lips as he finally realized what was pressing against his leg. So… the little one was turned on by this as well. Interesting.

'I'm going to punish you now,' the Raptor whispered deliciously into one pert green ear. The Merb shivered in response.

'Yes,' Stork whispered, barely even realizing the word had escaped his lips. Green fingers trailed unbidden over the sculpted golden chest, pushing lightly at the hard armor in the way.

The little one was so eager, Repton noted delightfully as he shrugged off his leather jacket. Long green fingers running over his scaled chest, eyes dark with desire. Perhaps he'd ease up on his planned punishment, and instead focus on the many ways he could make HIS merb scream.

 

…tbc….


End file.
